Photograph
by Consulting Centurion
Summary: This is an EdwardxBella songfic, it's my first one! Its the song Little Wonders. It makes me smile when reading it, i hope it does for you too. ENJOY R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is my first songfic I hope you like it! I OWN NONE OF THESE CHARACTERS GO STEPHENIE MEYERS, and I don't own the song Little Wonders by Rob Thomas either.

I'd also like to say something, I didn't go in depth on anything because I wanted the reader to use his/her imagination, imagine your version of Bella and Edward, think about how they would react, not to be defensive, i wrote this because it make _me_ smile, i shouldn't have to spell every detail out to you, i meant for the story to invoke the imagination. thank you

**Photograph **

BPOV

Edward wouldn't tell me what was going on as we sat down on our couch, in our room, he popped a DVD into the player. He pressed play, the song Little Wonders by Rob Thomas came on.

_Let it go, Let it roll right off your shoulder, don't you know? The hardest part is over._

A picture of me making a funny face, I was sticking my tongue and crossing my eyes, my eyes crimson red, I had just been changed.

_Let it in, Let your clarity define you, In the end, we will only just remember how it feels._

Another picture of me I was posing flexing my muscles, making another face, this time, my eyes were liquid topaz, it was right after my first hunt.

_Our lives are made in these small hours_

The next picture was of me and Edward, it was when he proposed, I was kissing him and he was laughing. He had laughed between my kisses.

_These little wonders, these twists and turns of fate._

It was a picture of prom, We were in front of Edward's staircase. Although I didn't know where we were going I was ecstatic just to be with Edward.

_Time falls away_

It was a picture of me, looking over the bridge of my aviator sunglasses, just enough so you could see my eyes, they were light butterscotch.

_These small hours_

A picture of Edward and I in my new car, I was in the driver's seat, I pressed my face up against the glass and made a face. Edward was doing to same.

_These small hours, still remain_

The next picture was, me on Edward's back, I was kissing his face, he was hugely grinning.

_Let it slide, Let your troubles fall behind you._

It was a picture of Alice and Rosalie…playing Barbie, guess who was Barbie?

_Let it shine_

I was standing outside and sparkling in the sunshine, I was laughing.

_Until you feel it all around you_

I was all of us outside rolling on the grass in laughter, sparkling.

_And I don't mind, If it's me you need to turn to_

A picture of Edward making an incredibly funny face, yet still managing to look perfect.

_We'll get by, It's the heart that really matters in the end._

Me and Edward kissing at some random time when, most likely Alice, some one had a camera and saw it fit to take a picture.

_Our lives are made, In these small hours_

I didn't know anyone had seen this next picture, me and Edward were on the porch in the chair, I was on his lap, I suppose I was still human, because I looked like I was asleep, and Edward's eyes were closed, enjoying the warmth. It was dawn. We were cuddled up together.

_These little wonders, These twists and turns of fate._

It was Edward holding me up, I guessed I had just tripped and Alice thinking that my reaction was cute took a photo. Darn us for getting her a camera.

_Time falls away_

I remember the trip we took to the Seattle mall and I wanted to get an old time picture done, it was black and white, and I was in a can-can like outfit, and Edward was a cowboy.

_But these small hours, These small hours still remain._

Edward was holding me, he was running and I was wide eyed smiling

_All my regret, Will wash away some how._

I was getting out of Edward's car, my leg in a cast, and I was on crutches.

_But I cannot forget, The way I feel right now_

The kiss in our wedding

_In these small hours, These little wonders_

I had Emmett in a choke hold, he was pretending to call mercy, and I was giving him a noogie.

_These twists and turns of fate, yeah these twists and turns of fate._

Graduation

_Time falls away_

Me and my truck.

_But these small hours, these small hours._

Edward and I were laying on the ground, in our meadow, we both had our eyes closed, heads touching, he was sparkling.

_Still remain, Still remain_

Alice and I were striking disco dance poses, we were in Edwards room and were scouring his music collection.

_These little wonders_

The family was sitting in the living room all laughing and smiling, eight pairs of topaz eyes.

_These twists and turns of fate_.

It was Christmas, my last one as a human, and I was gaping at the necklace Edward got me

_Time falls away_

There was a picture of Rosalie and I in front of the grandfather clock.

_But in these small hours_

There was a picture of Edward and I kissing in the rain, wow Alice was good.

_These little wonders still remain…_

The last picture was Edward and I smiling at the camera both honey eyed.


	2. Chapter 2

So HannahMarie-xx asked if I could do a follow up on this songfic, so here it is.

The DVD ended and I smiled, I felt so much love that was really touching.

"Thank you Edward that was beautiful" I kissed him. "But what was it for?" I wasn't forgetting anything.

"Well just like the song said, Time falls away, but our lives are made in these small hours" And he kissed me again so deeply that if my heart were still beating it would have stopped. I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Where's Emmett?"

"I don't know why?"

"I suddenly feel like kicking butt, and I want you to get a picture of it" I stood up a devilish grin on my face, Edward laughed.

"This ought to be funny, lets go" We walked hand in hand down stairs. _Ooh Emmett watch out…_


End file.
